Electrical meter boxes, or meter sockets, with meters that monitor the monthly amount of electricity used by structures are widely used. Typically, they are attached to the permanent walls of the structures or to other permanent surfaces, such as service poles, outside the structures. Often they are first attached to wooden boards found at random at sites and then attached to permanent structures, but this can make for an unprofessional-looking installation. Moreover, the installers of electrical meter boxes often have to devise different methods of mounting them at different sites with varying configurations, which can be time consuming and expensive. For example, installers may have to cut, fit, or shape boards to create mounting brackets and drill mounting holes in the boards. In addition, wooden boards used as mounting brackets may decay or rot over the years and have to be replaced. Similar problems apply to electrical switching devices in general, for example disconnect switches.
Therefore, there is a need for a durable, pre-formed, and standardized mounting bracket for electrical meter boxes and other switching devices.